


Lipstick

by honeydewdrop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Making Out, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdrop/pseuds/honeydewdrop
Summary: Hilda's lips are perfect...
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> (who is ready for some hilda x lysithea? comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. and honestly, this pair deserves all the love! thank you so much for reading!)

Lysithea wipes off the lipstick she just finished applying with a sigh. She rolls the tube between her fingers, glaring at the light pink color. 

“Why can’t I get this right?” she mutters to herself. She had never been that into makeup, even in her monastery days, back when Fodlan wasn’t at war and times were simpler.

She looks in the mirror, pouting. Maybe it was the shape of her lips? Hilda’s lips are perfect, the bottom one full and pouty, the top lip sharp and curling in such a way that reminded Lysithea of a cat.

Lysithea’s own lips reminded her of glob of icing. Full, yes but lacking in the definition of Hilda’s. Maybe that’s the reason why the lipstick, no matter how many times she applied, never looked right. 

She remembers the way Hilda handed over the lipstick. “This color didn’t look good on me I know it will be perfect on you,” she had said with a wink. 

Lysithea's hand had trembled the first time she applied the lipstick, thinking of how it had once pressed against Hilda’s lips. Her first try was messy. 

She jumps when she hears a knock on the door. Before she can even move to let whoever was knocking in, the door swings open to reveal Hilda. 

“Hilda!” Lysithea exclaims, a flush blooming on her cheeks at the sight of the pink haired woman. 

“Lysithea!” she smiles, pushing the door closed behind her. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to town to try out a new bakery. I hear they have the most delicious ca-“

Hilda pauses when she sees the tube of lipstick in Lysithea’s hand. 

“Oh! Are you trying the lipstick I gave you?” 

“I w-was!” Lysithea’s face becomes hotter. “But who told you that you could just barge into my room like this?” 

“Lysithea,” Hilda tuts at her. “Don’t act like you don’t like seeing me in your room!” 

Lysithea looks Hilda up and down, eyes lingering on her lean waist and ample bosom before settling on those perfect lips, admiring the dark red lipstick currently adorning them. 

“Anyways…” Hilda giggles. “I want to see this color on you.”

“I…umm…don’t think…” Lysithea fumbles over her words, silently cursing to herself. Lysithea considers herself a confident woman but something about Hilda makes her stomach do flips. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t think that color looks good you!” she scoffs, rolling her pink eyes. “I know it does. I’m the one that gave it to you.” 

Lysithea shakes her head with a huff. “I just don’t think my lips are suited for lipstick.”

“Oh don’t be silly,” Hilda says as she crosses the room to stand in front of Lysithea. “Here, let me,” she says, taking the lipstick from Lysithea’s hand. 

Lysithea’s heart quickens and begins to pound in her ears as Hilda takes Lysithea’s chin in her fingers and tilts it up. The subtle and sweet smell of Hilda’s perfume envelops Lysithea.

“I’m not a child anymore, Hilda. I can do it my-” but she is cut off when Hilda presses the lipstick to her bottom lip. 

“Remember that time I gave you that little makeover back when we were in school?” Hilda says as she begins to swipe the lipstick across her bottom lip. She lets out a dreamy sigh. “One of my favorite school day memories.” 

Lysithea’s heart skips a beat. One of Hilda’s favorite memories was with her? 

“There!” Hilda exclaims and leans back, admiring her handiwork. “Beautiful!”

Lysithea turns to look in the mirror. Hilda’s application does not look much different than Lysithea’s application except maybe a little smoother. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am sure,” she says, her lips curling into that cat-like smile of hers. 

“I just...my lips just...aren’t as pretty as yours.” Lysithea’s face flushes as soon as the words escape her lips. Did she really just say that outloud?

“There you go being silly again,” Hilda rolls her eyes with a playful smile. “We just have different lips shapes.” 

“I-” but Lysithea is cut off again when Hilda presses her index fingers against her lips. 

“I think your lips are beautiful. I love the way your top lip is just as pouty as your bottom lip and I love the soft curve of your cupid’s bow.” 

Lysithea’s breath catches. “Hilda…” she says, barely above a whisper. 

“In fact, I have always wondered if they taste as good as they look.” 

Before Lysithea can say anything, Hilda presses her lips against hers in a soft kiss. 

Lysithea eyes widen in disbelief. Is HIlda really kissing her? Is this a dream?

Hilda lets out a soft sigh against Lysithea’s lips. Lysithea closes her eyes and kisses her back, shakily bringing her hands to Hilda’s face, her skin soft and smooth beneath her finger tips. 

Hilda deepens her kiss, tangling her hands in Lysithea’s long white hair. 

Lysithea’s breath hitches when she feels Hilda slide her tongue across her lips. She parts her lips to meet Hilda’s tongue with her own. 

Hilda presses her body against Lysithea’s and she gives her bottom lip a soft nip. A groan escapes Lysithea’s lips. She slides her hands down Hilda’s back before taking Hilda’s ass her hands and giving it a hard squeeze. 

“Lysithea,” Hilda moans and begins to trace kisses down Lysithea’s jawline and neck. “I wouldn’t have expected you to be so handsy,” she giggles between kisses. 

Hilda slides a hand down to Lysithea’s breast, rubbing her nipple through the cloth of her dress. Lysithea lets out a high-pitched moan. 

“I like that sound you just made,” she says, giving Hilda’s neck a nip before suckling the sensitive skin. 

Lysithea closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation of Hilda’s mouth on her neck and her hand on her breast. She slips her hands under Hilda’s skirt, digging her nails into the soft, silky flesh of her ass. 

Hilda pulls her mouth away from Lysithea’s neck, panting, face flushes with excitement. “I was correct. They are as delicious as they look.”

A giggle escapes Lysithea’s lips. 

“Oh and would you look at that?” Hilda says with a smile. “Your lipstick is all smudged!” 

“And so is yours!” Lysithea says looking the smudges of both the dark red of Hilda’s lipstick and the light pink of her own. 

“We will have to clean ourselves up before going to try that new bakery.”

Lysithea can’t help the small pout that forms on her face. While cake is delicious, she would rather be tasting Hilda. 

“Awh don’t pout! We can finish this after cake,” Hilda says with a wink.


End file.
